


More Than This

by CeruleanChillin



Series: Modern Assassins/Reader [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanChillin/pseuds/CeruleanChillin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky you to snag Ezio, even if you're just fuck buddies. Who's going to catch feelings first? Hint: It's the hot Italian who needs more outlets.</p><p>Modern Ezio x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> That got kind of smutty out of nowhere at the end there. I wasn’t originally going to go there (yet), but then I thought Ezio operates better this way I think. I have something so cute planned about you and him, ugh.
> 
> I’ve been writing these as ideas about what would happen with these pairings within the AU. It’s been really fun fitting the Assassins into a modern setting.

“So you blew off a night full of sin with a sexy accent for alcohol and fatty foods? You’re a nut, it’s as simple as that.” Aveline de Grandprè, your closest friend, and current source of surprise, informed you.

She was curled up on the plush chaise lounge you’d blown all of your first paycheck on. Yes, for two months it was the only furniture you had, but it was worth it when you finally did decorate the rest of your place.

“You of all people think so?” you asked, incredulous.

“Well yes. Give me a hot Italian guy and see if I play games with him. They wouldn’t be the kind you’re playing.” Aveline’s gaze was glued to the magazine in her hands.

You snorted into your wine glass at her innuendo. Aveline was usually more reserved around strangers or when she was working. Around you however, she was far more relaxed and open. The way she could turn it on and off is why you supposed she was getting offers for acting gigs. She loved modeling too much though, like you, and preferred that instead.

“I don’t have a hot Italian guy; I’m fucking a hot Italian guy thank you very much.” 

She put on a hand on her chest and made a mock surprised face.

“Excuse me. Let us not get our semantics twisted here, they totally matter.”

“Anyways, I’m not playing games with him I-“

“I can’t come see you tonight I have plans, maybe another time. Night.” Aveline’s accented voice imitated the very words she’d heard you speak when she first arrived at your apartment.

Laughter bubbled forth in your chest and burst from your mouth. Aveline’s twinkly laugh joined in.

“I do. Watching trashy reality shows with you, getting drunk off good wine, and eating pizza we probably shouldn’t takes priority.” You shrugged twisting the strings on your pajama shorts.

“Soooo, you wouldn’t happen to be getting ready ahead of time to see him at a later date that hasn’t even been set yet?” 

Damn Aveline’s hawk eye. She could spot a pebble in an ocean if you gave her the chance. You may have had a slinky black dress on your dress form waiting to be paired with shoes. She must’ve seen it when she came in. Damn your loft layout as well.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You opted to plead the fifth and examine your fresh manicure.

“Sure, Sure. If you ask me I think you’re more invested in this thing with Ezio than you want to let on. You two are the same person.”

She wasn’t the first to express that. Ever since you first started fooling around with Ezio Auditore, one of the current most sought after male models, your friends informed you of this. You’d met doing an ad for higher end lingerie, and instantly had been interested in him. He was a thousand times more handsome in person. He was almost to the point of being unreal. It seemed as though every word out of his mouth was a flirt coated in a sensual accent.

You had the same effect on him he had on you. His sinful compliments in your ear, as the two of you posed and posed again, made the job worth more than the pay. When he posed with some of the other women present he was flirtatious enough to keep up his reputation, but certainly not fiery the way he was with you. When it came time for you to pose with the other men his heated gaze made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. By the end of the day he wasted no time in asking you for your company that evening. You weren’t stupid, you know what that entailed. You also weren’t opposed to it. What was the harm in finding out what had so many women vying for what you were being offered? 

That night spiraled into many others. A suggestive text or phone call usually ended in one of you being in the other’s bed. Ezio wasn’t the dating type, not for very long anyways. You on the other hand could go either way. Ezio just so happened to catch you while you weren’t in, or looking for a relationship.

“That’s where you’re wrong my nosey Creole friend. We both know what it is and I’m fine with it.” 

Aveline just gave you that knowing smile of hers. She dropped the magazine she’d been reading on the coffee table before her. Conveniently it was opened to a page that featured Ezio in a cologne ad. You turned away to your laptop that was open to a pizza delivery service.

“For the record, I think he wants more with you too.” 

“Pepperoni or Spinach?” 

 

❤Two Nights Later❤

You wondered if one could truly spontaneously combust? That wasn’t the type of thought you’d think on a regular basis, no. However, Ezio was driving into you with a force you couldn’t comprehend and you couldn’t help it. You were so close to your third release that evening, and he had you speaking something you weren’t sure could be considered English.

“That close hm Bella?” he teased, nipping at your favorite spot on your neck.

“Shut, ah, up.” You managed as your nails dug into his back.

He released a hiss and the slight, jerky falter in his rhythm made you arch your chest further into his. He grasped your thigh, sliding his hand down to your leg, and jerking it up to his waist. You weakly hooked it, and he rewarded you with a deeper stroke. Between his words of lust-filled Italian encouragement, his generous size coupled with ample experience, and his lips on your pulse had you seeing Orion’s belt. You didn’t notice his hands slipping between the two of you, until your body jerked in release. Ezio groaned at your bodies reaction and you sensed him close as well.

He always told you that your sounds, and more importantly your expressions, when he sated you, brought him to ruin every time. You believed him because he was never far behind when you let go.

“Merda.” He hissed through clenched teeth. He whispered about how tight you were and you mewled affectionately. Your hands found purchase on his neck and cheek, forcing him to focus on you. You gently coaxed him to climax with your words while also managing to meet him in his final thrusts. His forehead collapsed against your shoulder and a shudder tore through his form. You rubbed his back while he rejoined you on the physical plane.

“Good?” you teased, raking your nails gently across tan back muscles.

He chuckled in that hoarse way he did after exerting his energy. You couldn’t believe this delicious man was in your bed, and all you had to do to get him back in it was text.

“Always bella,” he nipped at your shoulder gently, before rolling off of you. “Always.”

You hummed satisfied physically, and with his answer. You closed your eyes allowing the silence of the room to envelop you. You gave a slight jerk when you felt Ezio’s head rest on your shoulder.

“What are you doing?” you murmured softly cracking and eye.

“Ssh, admiring my handiwork.” He trailed his fingers over the hickeys he’d littered your body with. “It has been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

“You mean fucked me? And it’s only been like three days.” You laughed and rolled slightly into him. “I’m sure you found something to fill that time. Your hand….a blonde, or brunette.”

He laughed too, swatting your butt and smirking at your yelp.

“Not this time.” His hand curled around your hip, his thumb rubbing circles in your stomach.

“What do you mean?” you asked. It unintentionally came out as breathy whisper.

“What if we made our arrangement more permanent?”

You rolled onto your side and stared at him for a long moment, trying to take in what he’d asked. His face was bathed in the same moonlight that was cast over you, but even then you couldn’t make out his expression. Was he playing?

“Ezio be serious.” You finally decided on a laugh to break the awkward air.

“What makes you think I was not?” 

“Um, rumors as long as the Nile with your actual experience trumping that.” You teased poking his arm.

“Si, I’ve been around, but you’re no stranger to foreign sheets either bella.” 

“True, but when I settle, I settle.” You replied rolling onto your back.

“So do I!” he cried laughing.

“How would you know? You never have, and you can’t even keep a straight face saying it.” You laughed along with him, humming when he laid his head against your shoulder.

“Allow me to learn how with you then hmm?”

You gently brushed your fingers through his hair letting the quiet fall again. Your mind wandered to your conversation with Aveline, and you cursed her again for always being right. You hadn’t seen this coming or knew what brought it on. Ezio was always affectionate, it was his nature, so no surprise there. The confession, however, was a surprise and then some. You had feelings for him, this you were willing to admit, but you also had prepped yourself for an arrangement not a relationship. That was his thing and that’s what you’d agreed to. He couldn’t just change it on a whim.

“Ezio…” you started.

He tensed beneath your ministrations but remained quiet.

“I do have feelings for you, I think it’s only fair to admit that. I can’t go further than this though. I can’t take the risk that you’re only excited at the thought of something different, and you’ll want out once you get used to it.”

You didn’t expect the look of hurt on his face, and you didn’t expect it to cut you so deep that you paused in breath. He was silent, before gently removing himself from you.

“(Y/N) I would never do that to you. I wouldn’t approach you offering you myself, only to take it back later.”

You weren’t supposed to feel like shit about this. Where did this Ezio come from anyways? He should’ve been dressed to go, or teasing you about a round two by now. 

“Ezio I’m sorry. I don’t want things between us to end, but they have to stay like this.” You said firmly.

You decided not lo look at him this time. Half his charm was in his face and it was a powerful thing to behold.

You flinched in surprise when you felt his lips press to your cheek in a long warm kiss. 

“Ok bella, you win.”


End file.
